A bird in the hand is worth two at the Little's
by Opel Vectra
Summary: One day, Stuart Little gets turned into a copy of Margalo...
1. Chapter 1

N.Y.C

The Big Apple

The city that never sleeps

In the Little family's house...

9pm

Stuart was sleepless...

Margalo came, he was happy to see her again since the Falcon who talks like Hades in Hercules got his comeuppance...

He was also heartbroken, Stuart was actually in love with Margalo...who was lesbian!

The bird girl liked Stuart as a friend...

The day Margalo left, Stuart helped his parents to clean the bathroom to move on to somebody else and forget his feelings about Margalo...he accidentally falls into the toilet bowl...almost drowned...Stuart was saved but hardly shaken...

Quarter to 10

Stuart couldn't sleep, he almost died and Margalo didn't loved him...

Next Morning...

Stuart woke up...

He saw a familiar face in the mirror...

Stuart's POV

"MARGALO?

Is that me?

I'm...Margalo!"

Stuart-George! George! Wake up!

George-Margalo ?

Stuart-I'm not Margalo! I'm Stuart!

We won the race together remember ?

George-the race ?

Stuart- yes! The boad race in central park! I dropped the remote control, a man walked into it so I had to win the race and defeat Anton Sullivan!

George-Stuart...

Stuart- yep, that's me...

George's POV

"I was awakened by a bird that really looked like Margalo who pretened to be Stuart...

I asked her a few personal questions, She was Stuart indeed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart's POV:

"George explained everything to the parents...

Dad remembered...

Mom bought a toilet bowl cleaner...which brand is the same that turned Dad's pet mouse into a bird...so that explains a lot...

I had to go to school today but the parents didn't want to…

The most hard was to handle how to fly…

All the day, with the help of Snowbell, I learned how to fly…

5pm,

George came back…"

George- Stuart! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Stuart- what's the matter?

George- there's a new girl in class! You have to help me!

Stuart- to do what? Seduce her?

George- precisely…

Stuart- I'm sorry George, I can't…

George- Pleeease! I'll do anything!

Stuart- anything?

George- anything!

Snowbell's POV:

"George left with Stuart with an idea to make the girl his own...

George had a plan as he chats with the girl while Stuart flew a bit…

I saw the whole scene:

Stuart pretended to be hurt or ill and George "saved" the bird to impress the girl who said…"

Girl- Ewwwwww That's Disgusting!

At the Little's, Stuart never felt so humiliated…

George- Stuart wait!

Stuart- I'm not a birdy George! I'm your brother! I'm Stuart!

George- Stuart don't be ridiculous…okay I've gotta admit it, I was a sort of a womanizer but…she said it! Not me!

That moment, the real Margalo came…much to Stuart's surprise…

Margalo- Hi George! Is Stuart here?

Stuart-Margalo! It's me Stu…

George (puts his hand on Stuart's beak) - I'm sorry Margalo, Stuart went to his dance lessons…

Margalo- who is she?

George- her? Oh, that's Stu….Stella! Yes, Stella! Stuart just met her in Central Park, right babe?

Stuart-…


	3. Chapter 3

Stuart's POV:

"Stella…

Oh boy…

Now Margalo's gonna believe that I'm a girl for real and if I'm turning back into a mouse, she's gonna…"

Margalo- Hi…

Stuart-oh Hi Margalo…

Margalo- I'm sorry to interrupt…

Stuart-It's allright…

Margalo- Is Stuart back? I want to talk to him…It's very important…

Stuart- What do you want to him?

Margalo- Nothing…I just…

George arrives…

George- Stuart, wash up for dinner, mom made us some…

Oh…I mean…Stella…your parents…you've got to…

Stuart- yes! Sorry, I've gotta go… see you later guys…

Margalo- you still have your parents?

How wonderful!

Stuart's POV :

"Margalo took me to Central Park just like I did with her in my mouse form…

What can I say; I just can't lie to her!"

Stuart- okay, look, it's very nice to you but…

Margalo- you reminds me of my twin sister…

We were very close until that cat came out of nowhere and slaughter my family including her…

Then I've been adopted by…

Stuart- Falcon…

Margalo- how did you know?

Stuart- well…you…Stuart told me…

Margalo- did he? He must be home now… Let's go see him…

Stuart- no no no…he's got school tomorrow…he….has to rest…

Margalo-I've got to apologize to him…

He saved me from Falcon, he told me to go with the other birds…

He told me: "Margalo, I love you" and I broke his heart…

I like girls ( I felt for somebody in my bird friends) but I like him too…

You will tell him I'm sorry for what happened…

Stuart- that's ok Margalo… Stuart loves you too…

Margalo's POV :

"Apparently, Stuart has a new girlfriend…

Stella…

She looks just like me…

But Stella reminded me Stuart a lot…

I suddenly asked :

"Stuart ?"

Stuart- yes ?

It was him, I knew it!

I asked the bird who was my favorite singer and actor, which was my favorite color and ice cream flavor…

…Stuart answered correctly"

Stuart- sorry Margalo, I'm not Stella, I'm not a girl, and I'm not a bird…I'm…

Margalo- you'll always be my friend Stuart…I will always love you, boy or girl…

Stuart- but...you're...you love girls don't you ?

Margalo- I'm bisexual...

Stuart and Margalo share a kiss...and the two birds flew away as Snowbell, George and the parents looked on while crying happily.

The End

Oh, by the way...

As for the toilet bowl cleaner, several recalls have been made since Anton Sullivan got turned into Celine Dion while making a challenge with some friends of him...


End file.
